Covering units adapted for protective and/or decorative covering of selected parts of an automobile body have been utilized, and have included covers for portions of the front fenders, hood, bumper area, and/or headlamps housings. Such covers are often referred to as "shields", "masks" or "bras".
Shields have been designed for mounting on the forward portion of the automobile while the automobile is in operation. The shields are primarily used to protect the finish of the car from bugs and road debris which could otherwise chip paint and cause damage on the forward parts of the car. They are also used to enhance an automobile's appearance, i.e., to provide a more "racy" image to the car on which they are installed.
On motorcycles, shields have likewise been used on the fuel tanks of the motorcycle. The tank is generally located between the legs of a motorcycle operator. The motorcycle shields are also designed to protect the finish of the fuel tank and create a "racy" image. They have a large recess to allow access to the fuel tank and allow visibility to the speedometer, tachometer or other instrumentation which may be installed in the top of the fuel tank. Such shields are generally permanently installed and are not easily removed.
Vehicles and their exterior attachments are very vulnerable to damage by the elements and foreign objects when being driven, particularly at higher speeds. The expensive nature of repairing or replacing the exterior components to such vehicles forces a need for a protective cover, particularly one which would not detract from the appearance of the vehicle and would be stable at high speeds.
Some relevant prior patent art as known to the applicant at this time is set forth briefly below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,360,945 was issued to William S. Harley of Harley-Davidson. It describes a windshield for shielding the body and head of the operator. The shield may be attached to motorcycle handle bars so as not to interfere with the steering action of the cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,497 issued to Mallett describes a fairing attached to a bicycle. The fairing is a lightweight frame over which a fabric sheet is attached and also having a window.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,008 issued to Walford describes a windshield which is attachable to handle bars of cycles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,239,916, 1,188,105 and 597,298 describe shield devices for cycles.
A problem specifically related to motorcycles is glare, and especially night-time glare caused by other vehicle head lamps, street lighting or other sources of light when the light is deflected and/or refracted by the motorcycle windshield to the operator's eye. The glare, at least, is distracting to the operator and can interfere with vision for proper vehicle operation.